The Dreamer, The Exorcists and the Jerk
by olivependerghast
Summary: Mai dreamt of Naru when he rejected her  that jerk . The next morning she found him walking in Shibuya streets. Was she hallucinating? Is this her 2nd chance to tell him all her feelings about him? Or will she be stopped by some other girl in the way?
1. Chapter 1: The Dreamer

Hello! This is my first fanfic about Ghost Hunt, I hope you enjoy it.

Recently I've been watching/reading Ao no Exorcist and I'm so inspired by it that's why there might be a new character that will be joining the SPR team that is sword/gun wielding. I hope the character would fit well.

This is a Naru/Mai fic 3. Other pairings might occur.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt and its characters

and, please review :D

Summary: Mai dreamt of Naru when he rejected her. The next morning she found him walking in Shibuya streets. Was she hallucinating? Is this her 2nd chance to tell him all her feelings about him? Or will she be stopped by some other girl in the way? New cases, new characters, same old SPR!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Are you coming back?<p>

_It was pitch black. Mai flinched. Is this, my usual dream? She wondered as she was trying to look for signs that she was indeed in one. No. She wasn't. Small glowing orbs that were always floating around could not be seen. Mai looked around. There was no sign of him. Mai sighed as she bowed down her head in disappointment. Naru... she wanted to see him. Although she knew that he won't show up and the guy in her dreams was definitely not Naru but his twin brother Eugene. She sighed again. Even Gene wasn't there. Gene hadn't appeared ever since Naru went back to England._

_Maybe it is better to wake up. She thought._

"_Hey, wake up" She said to herself. The darkness in her dream is creeping her out. Before she could even wake herself again, her body felt like it was dragged into another place. Mai closed her eyes and calmly waited for the movement to stop._

_Mai opened her eyes and before her, she saw a familiar place. It was the lake... the lake where they found Eugene's corpse. Mai walked slowly towards the body of water, she gasped when she saw a familiar figure._

"_Naru!" She shouted. But the figure didn't even move. "Hey Naru!" She repeated but still no response. Maybe it's not Naru. "Gene...?" She whispered but still no movement. Getting annoyed with this UNUSUAL cold treatment, Mai marched towards the dark haired young man._

"_Hey you narcissistic -" Mai's eyes widened. What the hell, she thought. It was Naru alright, but what surprised her more is that she was there. She was there in front of Naru. Why.. she thought. Why of all memories with Naru, this is the one I dreamt off? Well, it's not that she and Naru had super happy memories together. But this was sad. It was the last time she saw Naru and the day he broke her heart. Mai clenched her shoulder._

"_Naru, I... I... like... you." The Mai in front of Naru confessed._

_What the-, dreamer Mai flushed red in embarrassment. It was this scene. This was the time where she was confessing to Naru in the lake._

_This is so embarrassing, Mai thought. The sight of her confessing was humiliating. Not to mention it kinda destroyed the remaining self esteem she had._

_Naru sighed._

_Here it goes, here it goes! She would get rejected. Rather, I WILL BE REJECTED. Mai rolled her eyes. She was like watching a movie and she and Naru are the main characters._

_This dream sucks. She did not need to hear nor see herself being rejected._

"_Is it me that you like or is it Gene?" Naru coldly said. Dreamer Mai could see her expression when she was rejected._

_Mai could still feel the pain. She pitied the other Mai who tried so hard to control her tears from bursting out. She failed horribly. In the end, she couldn't help it. Tears started streaming down her eyes._

_Dreamer Mai wanted to cry too. She did not know that she was crying this hard._

"_Naru, you didn't even let me answer. I... I... wasn't in love with Gene..." Dreamer Mai whispered. What's the point of this? This Naru in front of her is not real._

_Now she's annoyed. This Naru, making girls cry like that. She hated it. She hated him. "Look what you did! You made me cry! You should have tried rejecting me more kindly, you know! That hurt a lot." Mai yelled at Naru who was just staring at the crying Mai. Of course she knew in this kind of dream, conversations won't have an effect. But still, Mai continued._

"_You hear me! You narcissistic jerk!" Mai charged towards Naru but she stopped as soon as she found movement from him._

_Dreamer Mai saw Naru's facial expression change. His icy stare now became softer. Was it pity? No, it was radiating something different. It was gentle and calm. A small genuine smile appeared on his face. Naru quitely moved closer to the crying Mai. He extended his arm and tried to touch her head, trying to comfort her perhaps? However, he hesitated. It's like he wanted to touch her but was too afraid that if he did she would just cry more._

_Naru's lips began to move. He's was saying something. Mai couldn't understand it. Is that even Japanese? Mai moved closer to Naru._

"_Hey Naru... what are you saying?" She stared curiously at Naru's lip movement. No response._

"_Naru..."_

_"Hey, Naru..." This time Mai could feel herself fading. "Na...ru.."_

NARU!

Mai lay awoke in her bed. That was one weird dream she thought. Mai placed her arm on her forehead. What was Naru trying to say?

Mai rolled on her bed.

I miss Naru.

* * *

><p>AN: the part where Naru rejects her is based on the story. Naru leaving for England was actually the ending of the Manga. That's why I continued it here. Everything else would be me :)

what do you think about it? reviews please :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Jerk

Hello! Thank you for your reviews everyone :)

Please continue to read this fic. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Return of the Jerk<p>

Mai yawned loudly as she made her way out of the bed. That was one hell of a weird dream. She thought. Mai walked to her bathroom like a zombie from Hollywood films.

Mai was not even in the mood to move. She just wanted to stay in bed. It's summer anyway besides, college entrance exam results won't come out till today.

Her eyes widened. "College exam..." she voiced out.

"Holy s-" Mai ran towards the bathroom. Today's the day. College exam results will come out. Her heart pounded so hard she felt that her rib cage would crack. It was her attempt to get in a prestigious college that kept her mind occupied during the year. She knew that she wasn't really a study junkie and it's more realistic for her to fail than to pass. What should she do? What if she doesn't pass? Negative thoughts streamed through Mai's head.

"Then you are truly an idiot." A memory flashed in her head. It was Naru, with his icy cold stare and stoic face, calling her an idiot. It happened a lot of times during cases and even in the office. Whether he was intentionally or unintentionally stating it, the bottom line is, he thinks Mai's is an idiot.

"Damn that Naru." Mai mumbled as she channelled her anger by vigorously brushing her teeth. "I'll show you"

Mai got out of the train station, heart still pounding very fast. She would rather have a ghost chase her ass than have this kind of feeling.

Mai inhaled deeply. It would be fine. She consoled herself.

Mai entered the university grounds. She was trembling terribly. On her peripherals she could see young students crying while others were celebrating. This sight made her more nervous than ever.

This is it. She thought. Mai raced forward to the list of students. It was a large board with numbers along side with the passers' name. Breathing heavily, she looked at her number and searched for it on the list. #63120.

#63120 Taniyama, Mai - Keio University – BS Psychology

Mai can feel her hand tremble as she covered her mouth. Her name was there. She passed. "I... passed!" Tears started streaming down her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Those months of studying hard paid off. She got to tell _them_.

Mai dashed out of the university. I bet they'd be surprised. Mai grinned happily as she took the next train.

"Bou-san would probably treat me lunch and hug me real tight. Ayako would laugh hard and tell me that I got my intelligence from her. Masako won't probably say a thing. Yasuhara-san and John would congratulate me. Lin and Naru would..." The grin in her face disappeared. She forgot, SPR closed a long time ago and she hadn't had any contact with the rest of the members. Mai stared at her reflection on the train window. It's funny how they were the first people she thought of. They were like family.

Bou-san and Ayako would be the parents, while John is the eldest son, Masako and her are the daughters and Naru would be the spoiled youngest son. Lin was the Uncle and Yasuhara-san would be his son.

Mai sadly chuckled. She knew from the start that this family weren't going to last forever.

Mai gloomily exited the train. I guess I really miss them. She thought.

As usual, the busy streets were full packed with people. Walking around Shibuya was like a vacation. Mai hasn't been there for a long time. She became more of a studying hermit inside her own apartment. She missed the place. Mai finally stopped on a very familiar building.

"SPR..." She walked to the escalator and towards the office door.

Closed. The sign read. Of course, it's indefinitely closed. Stupid her. Naru would probably have scolded her for her lack of common sense if he knew she had been there. Even so, Mai reached for the doorknob and twisted it. It didn't even budge.

She sighed. "Oh well, I guess I just have to treat myself with ice cream because I just passed that freakin' entrance exam!" She haughtily laughed.

Mai went down to the streets trying to remember where the nearest ice cream stand would be.

"Where is that place again?" She looked around, her eyes widened when she saw a very, very familiar figure. He was wearing all black. His black blue hair was swaying in the wind. Mai stared at the man who was way in front of her. She noticed how girls would stop and stare, not to mention giggle loudly as he walked pass by them.

"I..impossible..." Mai whispered. There's only one person in the world she knew who would wear black in this blazing hot weather and would attract girls faster than the speed of sound.

"Na...ru" She choked. Mai shook her head. She was over thinking, maybe hallucinating or even crazy. She bit her lip. It's impossible for him to be here right? She convinced herself.

Mai looked again. The figure turned his head sideways when he rejected a giggling lady trying to talk to him. Mai got a better view of the man's face. This profile... it was him! Mai thought. It's the real deal. Naru...

Screw the ice cream, she thought. "N-Naru!" Mai ran towards him. It's Naru! He's back!

Mai panted heavily trying to stay track with Naru. With this many people in the streets, it was difficult to stay track. Pedestrians were pushing and blocking her way. Naru disappeared from her field of vision.

"Shit." Mai cursed heavily under her breath.

People started dispersing as Mai reached a less populated area. Still, there was no sign of him. Where are you Naru?

Why is it so difficult to look for a guy wearing a black suit? She thought. Mai reached the main roads. Still no sign of him. I can't believe I lost him. Mai mentally slapped herself for being such a slowpoke.

The traffic light turned red. People started crossing the streets. Mai absent-mindedly stood there. What if she never finds Naru again? No, she won't allow that.

She encouraged herself. Giving up now won't solve anything. She waited for a year, hoping, just hoping that he would return or even visit Japan. She wouldn't let this chance slip away.

Mai's feet started moving again. She will find Naru. Whatever it takes. The green walking light started to blink. Mai took this chance to cross the street. However, while crossing the street she didn't notice that one car suddenly accelerated at full speed.

It was honking its horn, telling her to get out of the road. Mai stared at the car. She told herself to move but her body wasn't cooperating with her mind.

Oh god, she thought. Mai closed her eyes hoping that the car would eventually stop but it didn't. Mai couldn't comprehend what happened next. All she felt was a force pulling her away. Her head was spinning as she felt herself rolling on the other side of the road. She thought of vomiting but the motion finally stopped.

Mai slowly opened her eyes. She wondered why she wasn't feeling any pain. It should hurt right? Or is she already dead?

So this is death, huh. It is warm and soft. Eh? Is death supposed to be soft? Mai glanced at her sides and gasped in bewilderment. Arms? A person's arms were wrapped around her upper body. Hands were protecting her head. What the...?

"Get off me, Mai" The person groaned.

Mai got up as quickly as she can. She stumbled as her knees won't cooperate with her. It was shaking.

"Na—ru?" Mai made a stupid face, eyes wide with jaws dropping deeper than the Marianas Trench.

"This stupidity of yours has reached a whole new level" Naru glared at her.

"..." Mai didn't respond. Her jaws were still falling.

Naru sighed heavily. Really, this girl. Naru brushed his clothes when he noticed blood ran down Mai's cheeks.

"Mai, you're hurt-"

"N..Naru!" Mai finally got into her senses and jumped at Naru. Mai strongly grabbed his shoulder. Her legs were in between his. It was a weird position, not to mention they were still in the middle of the road.

"Naru! I passed!" Mai ecstatically grinned at him. She didn't mind that blood was streaming down her cheeks or the fact that she almost got hit by a car.

Naru, only with a slight change in his facial expression stared at her in confusion.

Mai widened her grin. "I passed Keio University!" She laughed.

"See, I'm not stupid after all." Mai proudly placed her hands on her waist.

Naru stared at her. This girl... really... Naru chuckled softly as she patted Mai's head.

"I guess I can't call you an idiot anymore" Naru smiled gently.

What the hell is that face? Mai froze as blood rushed up her cheeks. She would swear that she will die from blood loss from this small cut on her face.


End file.
